


Love Is The Drug

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunions, Undercover Missions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: A mid-Rim cantina was the last place that Finn wanted to be on Lover's Day. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Love Is The Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts), [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



Finn couldn’t help but grumble to himself as he stepped off his ship and onto the space port of Administrative Centre One, main city of Haidoral Prime. The last place he wanted to be was on a planet in the mid-Rim territories. He wanted to be on whatever planet the Resistance was currently holed up on, finally getting to spend some quality time with Poe. Not least because it was Lover’s Day and this was the first time that Finn would be celebrating the Galactic festival, never mind that he would be celebrating it with Poe.

Things had been a little rocky for them both in the run up to and the aftermath of the Battle of Crait. Poe had struggled with what happened following his decision to attack the dreadnought and his subsequent demotion, then Finn had met Rose and they had gone to Canto Bight in an attempt to help the Resistance. As with so many things, it hadn't exactly gone to plan. Really, Finn had to stop getting into situations that nearly involved him being killed by the First Order. That being said, Finn would rather deal with an execution squad from his former colleagues than go through the whole awkward situation of his lover, whatever Poe was - because there never seemed to be quite the right words to encompass what Poe was to him - seeing Finn being kissed by Rose. He had explained that Rose had kissed him, that he hadn't wanted that, that the only person he wanted to kiss him was Poe, but it had been tricky when it had taken two days for Rose to regain consciousness and corroborate his story.

The thing was, even if Finn had been able to return to the Resistance for Lover's Day, there was no guarantee that Poe would be there. Ever since Crait, when not a single being in the galaxy had answered their pleas for help, Finn and Poe had been sent this way and that across the galaxy, trying to drum up support for the Resistance. Nine times out of ten, they were sent in opposite directions. They both understood the logic of it - they had different skill sets - but that didn't make it any easier. Instead, they simply had to do the best that they could. They relied on holo-messages, comms when they could get a secure line and good old-fashioned data messages. Once or twice, they had even managed to snatch a night together when they'd been in the same system; Finn was always going to have fond memories of Naboo and that hotel in Theed for that reason.

That had been a while ago, though. The last Finn had heard from Poe, he was going undercover and he wasn't sure how frequently he could be in contact. That in itself was unusual. After everything that had happened with Lor San Tekka, Poe wasn't often sent out on undercover missions. Mostly because of his very recognisable face and the bounty put on his head by the First Order; he was too important to risk losing. Instead, it was usually Finn who was sent out on undercover ops. He had been concerned at first but, it turned out that having spent almost his whole life under a Stormtrooper helmet meant that nobody knew what his face looked like. It certainly didn’t hurt that the First Order had put around the rumour that the Resistance had executed the deserter and traitor FN-2187.

Irrespective of who took what missions, what it amounted to was that Finn was here on Haidoral Prime, about to walk into the cantina where he was supposed to meet his contact. General Organa - Leia - hadn’t given him many details, but had reassured him that he would know his contact and why he was there as soon as they met. This definitely wasn’t the worst cantina that he had been in. that title belonged to Oga's Cantina in Black Spire Outpost or that frequented by the Mandalorian and other bounty hunters on Nevarro. It certainly wasn’t anything like the Mos Eisley cantina or Maz’s castle on Takodana. It seemed to be more high class than those, somewhere that wouldn’t look out of place on Corellia or Coruscant. Even so, he barely rated anything more than a few curious glances when he walked in and ordered a glass of Chandrilan raava before sitting down in a booth.

Finn still wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing here. Leia had told him he would know his contact when he saw them - to trust his instincts - but no-one stuck out so far. At the far end of the cantina, there was a small stage with a blue curtain and a microphone. Definitely a better class of cantina then; he couldn’t remember Maz’ ever having a band. As Finn sipped his drink, enjoying the slight burn of the raava as it slid down his throat, a number of aliens carrying instruments took their place on the stage. There were several Bith, an Ortolan, a Kitonak and a Twi’lek. They started to play, mostly smooth, upbeat jazzy music that Finn found himself tapping his foot to. He’d nearly finished his drink and still had no feelings about any of the patrons. At what point was he going to assume the contact had bailed on their meeting and head back to the Resistance base. There was a burst of applause and then Finn was choking on the remains of his drink as he heard a very familiar voice start singing.

Now Leia’s words made sense. So did the little smile that had played on her lips as she spoke, the first one that he had seen since before Han’s death.

Poe was his contact. Poe,  _ his Poe _ , was currently onstage in a Haidoral Prime cantina with the gathered crowd eating out of the palm of his hand. Poe currently wearing a jacket Finn had never seen before and sporting a thin moustache and was that black kohl lining his eyes? Oh, he knew that Leia wasn’t being entirely altruistic and that there was information to be collected. That the Resistance and their fight against the First Order was her priority. However, Leia could have sent any other operative. She hadn’t. Instead, she had sent Finn so that he could at least spend some of Lover’s Day with Poe. With that in mind, Finn sat back to enjoy the show.

It was one hell of a show.

Finn had known Poe could sing. He did it all the time. Singing Yavinic songs in their quarters, humming in Black One or in command, indulging Black Squadron in their drunken requests on their downtime. Somehow it wasn't quite like this. Here, Poe was a showman, performing for the audience, all swagger and flirtation. The patrons watching were lapping it up. Finn liked it and he would admit that he was having a rather unexpected reaction to the kohl, but he thought he preferred the softer Poe singing the songs that he had grown up with for Finn and Finn alone.

He guessed that Poe didn't know that he was here and, feeling a bit mischievous, decided to see if that would alter Poe's performance. Calling over one of the waitresses, he requested that they take a glass of Corellian brandy over to Poe, specifying how it should be served and that they should let Poe know it was Finn. That done, he sat and waited. He watched as the Chalactan waitress took over the drink and Finn's message, watched as Poe tried to refuse and then focused on trying to get Poe to look up, to just look in his direction.

It works. 

Poe looks up and meets Finn's gaze. There's an entire cantina between them but they may as well be the only two people in the room. He can feel Poe's gaze rake over him, biting his lip in that way that makes Finn want to kiss him even more than normal. He sees Poe lean to one side, having a conversation with the Twi'lek in the band without taking his gaze off Finn.

The next song that they sing is slightly different. It feels different, sexier somehow. Despite all of the people around them, Finn knows that Poe is performing just for him. His performance doesn't change. He's still all hips and smirk but the smoulders are all saved for Finn, Poe's eyes fixed on him throughout. It's a heady sensation. Enough that Finn doesn't pay attention to the words of the song beyond 'love is the drug'.

It's true. Love is a drug. Poe's love is a drug. It's addictive and Finn can't get enough of it. He doesn't want to get enough of it. The remainder of the song is tortuous. He doesn't want it to stop irrespective of how much he wants to kiss Poe.

Apparently - and not entirely unsurprisingly - Poe feels exactly the same. The band haven't even finished playing before he's in front of Finn, grabbing the lapels of his jacket - Poe's jacket - to pull him into a filthy kiss, tongue and all. The cantina bursts into hoots of laughter and raucous catcalls but Finn pays them no mind and instead fists his hand in Poe's hair, tugging in the way that he knows Poe likes.

"Happy Lover's Day, buddy. You staying for the rest of the show?"

"Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
